The aims of the proposed program are (a) to develop mathematical models describing the mechanical behaviour of the myocardium (right and left ventricle) and the interaction between the ventricles, (b) describe the mechanical and dynamical behaviour of an actively contracting left ventricle, (c) quantitate the dynamic stiffness properties of intact heart muscle and of arteries in vivo, (d) to develop a model describing cardiac and aortic rupture, (e) to test the sensitivity of empirical indices which assess cardiac function in the clinical setting and (f) to prepare a review paper on the mechanics and dynamics of the left and right ventricle.